


Нерайские кущи

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Хорошо, когда тебя кто-то ждёт. А иногда — не очень.





	Нерайские кущи

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: вольности в матчасти, трагикомедия.

Мадара ещё ощущал собственный смех, дрожащий в горле, когда грудь приподнялась в последний раз, а губы застыли. Веки потяжелели, все звуки отдалились, словно голова была обёрнута бинтами в несколько слоёв. Он не пытался цепляться за жизнь, понимая, что его время закончилось. Сознание уплывало, точнее, он сам уплывал, покидал границы этого мира.   
В прошлый раз смерть накрыла волной тьмы, но сейчас она почему-то оказалась ослепительным сгустком света.   
Когда сияние немного померкло, во всяком случае до такой степени, что перестало обжигать роговицу глаз, Мадара разлепил веки.   
В религиозной концепции шиноби идея загробного мира занимала крайне мало места. Им предполагалось жить, пока не будет выполнен долг, а потом уходить на покой, освобождаясь от гнёта земных забот. У народа попроще — всяких там торговцев и земледельцев — существовала менее реалистичная, зато куда более привлекательная картина посмертия как дивного сада, ожидающего под свою сень всех благочестивых людей. Также Мадара слышал, что воители, обитающие в Стране железа, представляют потусторонний мир в виде бесконечно сменяющих друг друга битв и пиршеств, дающих потеху и духу, и мышцам.   
Сам Мадара ни в один из этих вариантов не верил, и, как показал его предыдущий опыт, — не зря. Однако на сей раз всё шло иначе, да и последние услышанные от Хаширамы слова недвусмысленно намекали на приглашение вместе выпить. Хаширама в целом врал редко и не врал совсем, когда речь шла о выпивке, поэтому Мадара приподнялся, оглядываясь со смутной надеждой.   
Слепящий свет ослаб ещё немного, окончательно приноравливаясь к приемлемой для глаз интенсивности, а потом из него выплыло приятное девичье лицо с яркими карими глазами и сиреневыми полосками на щеках.  
Увы, надежда не оправдалась. Как всегда.   
— Ты не Хаширама, — привычно буркнул Мадара, оглядывая девушку.   
Совсем юная, почти подросток. Между тем она была шиноби, причём шиноби Листа, о чём свидетельствовал символ на протекторе. В мозгу замигало какое-то смутное, извлечённое из самых пыльных недр памяти воспоминание, но Мадара легкомысленно от него отмахнулся.   
— Точняк, — мрачно кивнула девушка. Резкий тон и сурово изогнутая линия рта контрастировали с общей миловидностью её облика. — Попал ты, — она многозначительно хмыкнула, — прям как белке в глаз.   
— А… где это мы?   
— В лучшем мире, потустороннем измерении, жизни после жизни… выбери любой вариант, который тебя больше устроит.  
Спина потихоньку начинала ныть, возмущаясь твёрдости поверхности, на которой он лежал. Мадара сел и с удивлением потёр поясницу.   
— Так мы не умерли? Всегда думал, что загробию полагается быть менее… осязаемым.   
На самом деле он никогда ничего такого не думал, даже не забивал себе голову мыслями о подобных вещах, но происходящее слишком изумляло, чтобы заморачиваться точностью формулировок.  
— Если ты об окончании земных страданий, то да. А если о том, чтобы нас оставили в покое, то можешь закатывать губу обратно, — девушка ухмыльнулась, показав маленькие, но острые, как змеиные жала, зубки.  
Мадаре, без тени страха сражавшемуся против пяти каге, девяти биджу и многотысячной армии Альянса шиноби, вдруг стало не по себе. Впервые в жизни он почувствовал, как по спине нестройными рядами ползут мурашки. Конечно, строго говоря, парад мурашек происходил уже не _при жизни_ , но легче от этого не было.   
— Легенды описывают это место иначе, — пробормотал он, пытаясь незаметно отодвинуться. — Ну… прекрасный сад, где одновременно царят все четыре времени года, пиршественный зал, поле битвы, река забвения…  
Вокруг же, надо сказать, было пустовато. Мягкий белёсый свет тёк из ниоткуда в никуда, не вычерчивая на гладкой поверхности пола (назвать землёй это твёрдое, ровное покрытие не получалось) ни единой тени.   
— С забвением у нас напряг. А сады и реки там, дальше, — девица небрежно махнула рукой куда-то в сторону, и Мадара, приглядевшись, увидел едва заметную тропку, очевидно протёртую на «полу» множеством ног. — Ну и полевая кухня, тренировочное поле, полянка для медитации, теннисный корт, горячие источники, парк с аттракционами, все дела, короче.   
— Тогда почему ты сидишь тут?  
— Да так… жду кое-кого.   
На боку девицы виднелась медицинская сумка. Мадара невольно вспомнил внучку Хаширамы, полногрудую куноичи с лужёной глоткой и тяжёлой рукой, которые она в полной мере продемонстрировала в бою наряду с бьякуго. Потом на память пришёл Тобирама, тоже весьма увлечённый наукой исследования человеческого тела. По-видимому, тяготеющие к медицине шиноби во все времена были опасны для жизни.   
— Кого ждёшь? — отчего-то охрипшим голосом поинтересовался Мадара.   
Постепенно воспоминания взяли своё, и он начал узнавать простое и милое лицо сидящей перед ним девушки. Хотя конкретно сейчас оно выглядело каким угодно, только не милым.   
Да нет же, этого просто не могло быть. Это не могла быть _она_. Должны существовать границы даже у его невезения!   
— Одного дедулю, у которого в маразме обострилась креативность мышления, — собеседница с хрустом размяла тонкие пальцы. — Я из-за него тут да-авно кукую. А видно мне отсюда, сверху, хорошо. Все людские делишки — как на ладони. Вот и сижу, наблюдаю.   
Мадара почувствовал, как за несуществующий воротник выплёскивается волна ужаса. Сомнений, увы, больше не оставалось. Это действительно была Рин — подруга детских игр и первых убийств Обито. Рин, которая определённо узнала Мадару и, что было хуже всего, судя по свирепому взгляду, знала также о своём участии в его плане.   
Религиозная концепция шиноби не учитывала некоторых критично важных деталей. Например, таких, как слежка мёртвых за жизнью живых.   
— Н-но п-почему ты? Никто же больше не сидит!  
— А потому, что мне пришлось дожидаться твоего внучка, чтобы всё ему высказать. То есть сказать, что он… придурок, весь в дедулю… тьфу ты, что он молодец и всё сделал правильно. Пока другие жрали виноград и клубнику, нежились в теньке и предавались заслуженным излишествам райской жизни, я семнадцать лет сидела и ждала возможности прочитать лекцию о пользе терроризма. Зацени прикол, дедуля: я, отдавшая жизнь ради мира в родной деревне!  
Несмотря на остроту ситуации, Мадара на миг отвлёкся, задумавшись о своём. Перед его внутренним взглядом промелькнул полустёртый временем, но всё равно бесконечно любимый образ Изуны. Потом — образ Хаширамы, с широкой улыбкой сжимающего в руках наполненный до краёв кувшинчик сакэ. Да хоть Тобираму с мазью от ревматизма могли бы послать ему навстречу! Неужели за все годы ожидания и коварных планов он не заслужил немного участия и заботы?  
Стало обидно.   
— Но почему только для Обито такая честь? Не для всех Учих?  
— А васаби его знает. Любимчик богов.   
— Подожди, но Обито должен был пройти здесь раньше меня, — ухватился за последнюю спасительную мысль Мадара.  
— Ага, — снова неприятно ухмыльнулась Рин.   
В этот момент ему почудилось, что он слышит доносящиеся издалека крики: «Дайте же мне объяснить!», а потом: «Семпай, клянусь, я уже почти собирался всё тебе рассказать!». Остальные слова растворились в раскатистом эхе взрыва.   
Рин поднялась на ноги.   
— Прошёл Обито, куда ему деваться. У него тут прямо вечер встречи был. А я подумала и решила подождать ещё немного. Пообщаться, так сказать, с высшим руководством. С мозгом, прошу прощения за неуместное слово, вашего великого клана.   
Мадаре резко расхотелось посмертного внимания. Теперь он, напротив, желал появиться здесь как можно более незаметно и устроиться в как можно менее людном уголке.   
— Я — старый, больной человек, — предупредил он, шустро отползая от приближающейся к нему фигурки. — Я две войны прошёл. Я буду защищаться.   
— Ну-ну, — саркастически хмыкнула Рин, продолжая надвигаться на него — неторопливо и неотвратимо.   
Похоже, годы пассивных наблюдений за миром шиноби напрочь лишили её уважения к старшим.   
Когда тень грядущего возмездия накрыла Мадару, он вскочил и малодушно ударился в бегство. 

Обито было хорошо. Впервые за столько лет — уютно и спокойно. Лёгкий ветерок обдувал лицо, шелестел листьями над головой. Где-то рядом мерно плескали волны реки, одним звуком делая полдень чарующе свежим.  
— Больше не нужно? — тихо спросила появившаяся рядом Кушина. Тон её был извиняющимся. — А то мне обед пора готовить, Минато вот-вот придёт.   
— Да, уже всё, спасибо, — вежливо ответил Обито, отнимая тяжёлую чугунную сковородку ото лба и возвращая обратно Кушине. Во-первых, шишка уже почти не болела, во-вторых, материал сковородки нагрелся от тепла его кожи и практически потерял нужный эффект, а в-третьих, спустя пару секунд на это место легла прохладная ладонь Дейдары, что было куда действенней. И приятней.  
— Теперь ты мне веришь? — спросил Обито, когда Кушина удалилась, унося с собой оружие его ранения и излечения.   
— М, — многозначительно сказал Дейдара и со всем доступным равнодушием принялся изучать одинокое облачко, плывущее к горизонту.   
— Тогда я ещё маленько поясню. Ну, чтобы у тебя совсем никаких сомнений не осталось, — решил Обито, поудобнее устраивая голову на коленях напарника.   
Вообще-то он уже два раза всё объяснял — сначала для Акацки, почти в полном составе дожидавшихся своего истинного лидера (во главе с Лидером подставным), потом для Кушины и прочих желающих, что прибежали с опозданием. Однако ему было вовсе не трудно повторить отдельно для Дейдары — лишь бы тот его слушал.   
Стоял чудесный ясный день. То ли весенний, то ли летний. А может, раннеосенний. В густой кроне деревьев перекликались птицы. Поодаль кто-то с воплями ломился сквозь кусты.   
— Рин, прекрати! Хулиганка! Чему вас в академии учили?! Ай… Кто-нибудь, на помощь! Я понял, как был не прав! Хаширама-а-а-а!..  
— А вот и дедушка, — радостно улыбнулся Обито и вернулся к своему рассказу.   
Дейдара, насупившись, упрямо смотрел вдаль, но слушал тем не менее внимательно. Его измазанные в подсыхающей глине пальцы осторожно перебирали волосы Обито.


End file.
